Setulus Kata Maaf (SasuSaku Slight NaruSaku)
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Naruto meninggal gara-gara Sakura! Sasuke membenci Sakura! Semuanya Terungkap!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuSaku, NaruSaku

**Warning****  
**Au, Ooc  
Romance/Bin aneh. Alur cepat

**Rate****  
**T a.k.a Teeneger

**Inspiration****  
**Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
Naruto meninggal gara-gara Sakura.  
Sasuke membenci Sakura.  
Semuanya Terungkap.

**Setulus Kata Maaf****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status  
**Complete

**Don't Like, Don't Read****  
****RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

Prolog

"Dia permata aku sekarang, hidup aku sekarang di tangannya, aku sangat sayang dengannya. Meskipun suatu saat dia salah, kata maaf akan selalu ada buat dia. Dan aku janjiin akan hal itu." Ucap seorang pemuda pada pemuda lainnya.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

SMA Konoha Sugoi Doryoku nampak tenang di bawah pancaran sinar matahari di musim penghujan. Dibawah pohon beringin yang tidak begitu besar, Sakura terdiam melihat sekeliling sekolahnya. Jam tangannya telah menunjukan pukul empat sore namun ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Sudah lewat dua jam setengah dari awal ia menunggu namun, yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Belum pulang?" Sapa Sasuke.

"Iya nih, nungguin sahabatmu tuh si Naruto." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Dia gak masuk tuh tadi, sakit kali."

"Kok dia gak ngabarin aku iya?"

"_Handphone_ dia kan dijual, aku pulang dulu iya!" Sasuke melambai-kan tangan kanannya.

"iya deh. Ati-ati ya?"

"Yoi. Titip Naruto ya." Sasuke melmbaikan tangannya sambil terus melangkah maju. Tak beselang lama terlihat kehadiran Naruto di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sakura! Sini cepet." Teriak Naruto dari luar pagar SMA.

"Kamu kemana aja sih? Mana udah gak masuk sekolah lagi?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi dengan tangan di lipat di dada.

"_Sorry_ deh, aku tadi telat bangun, jadi gak keburu yang mau masuk sekolah."

"Terus sekarang kenapa telat?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah secemberut mungkin.

"Buat ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan baju rajutan dari tas gantungnya. "_Happy birthday _iya sayang, walupun ultahnya masih besok, aku pingin jadi orang paling pertama yang ngucapin." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bicara yang dibuat semesra mungkin.

"Makasih ya, kamu emang yang perhatian ma aku. Pacar terbaik deh pokoknya." Ujar Sakura dengan nada terharu.

"Ya iyalah, kamu cuman pernah pacaran sama aku."

"Iya ding lupa. He he."

Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. "Ya udah yuk kita jalan, keburu malem"

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Naruto dan Sasukra menghabiskan kencan mereka malam itu dengan bahagia. Jalan kesana kemari dalam keadaan padatnya acara festival malam itu tak membuat mereka merasa lelah. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri, haus meradang mereka untuk istirahat.

"Udah jam tujuh nih, pulang yuk?" Sakura berkata manja pada Naruto.

"Iya deh. Tunggu iya aku habisin minumannya dulu?" Naruto minum teh kotaknya sambil menoleh pada Sakura, alisnya kirinya perlahan naik. "Kamu haus?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Iya." Nadanya sedikit ditarik.

"Nih minum aja. Aku udah gak haus kok." Naruto memberikan minumannya pada Sakura. Padahal sebetulnya dahaga masih menyerangnya.

"Arigatou." Sorak Sakura senang.

"Ya udah ayo pulang."

"Ehem." Sasuke mengangguk manja.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang berhasil menaklukan hati seorang gadis bernama Haruno sakura. Naruto lahir dari pasangan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kusina. Sepasang suami istri yang bekerja sebagai guru SMP. Kehidupannya memang tidak mewah. Namun Naruto di didik dengan baik.

Setelah kematian Minato akibat sakit struknya. Tinggallah Naruto dengan ibunya. Terkadang Naruto kerja sampingan untuk membantu mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga. Setahun yang lalu ia resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura. Namun hubungannya di tolak. Keluarga Sakura yang notabene seorang priyayi tidak menginginkan anakn gadisnya berhubungan dengan orang di bawah stratanya. Orang tua Naruto lebih tepatnya Ibunya yang mengetahui pandangan keluargan sakura terhadap keluarganya merasa sakit hati. Sudah lama Kushina tidak menyetujui hubungan ereka. Namun Nartuto bertahan.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

"Udah, aku pulang dulu iya sayang?" Ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura.

"Kamu ati-ati iya?" Balas Sakura mencubit hidung mancung Naruto.

"Iya. Gih sana cepetan masuk." Tanpa permisi Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Sakura, membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Dah." Lambai Sakura lalu bebalik. Sesaat Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, pipinya masih terasa hangat selepas di sentuh Naruto begutu juga dengan keningnya. Belum sempat Sakura menginjakan kaki dirumahnya terdengar bunyi decitan ban mobil disusul hantaman yang sangat keras. Sakura berblik berusaha melihatnya.

"Tabrak lari, ada tabrak lari." Sorak beberapa orang dari arah kanan dan kiri jalan.

"NARUTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura histeris menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terpelanting tak jauh dari sudut depan rumahnya.

"Wah parah nih mbak, cepet dibawa kerumah sakit nih." Ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan.

"Iya mbak, kayaknya dah gak sempet ketolong deh." Timpal yang lainya.

"Hussss, kok malah do'a yang gak baik?" Sela seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya.

"Hey, ak-ku gak… papa. Ka..mu jangan pa..nik gitu do..ong." Naruto mencoba berkata meski terdengar pelan, perlahan tanganya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura meninggalkan bekas darah pada pipinya yang putih.

"Tahan ya? Aku bakal bawa kamu ke rumh sakit." Tangis Sakura mulai deras. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

"Permisi Pak, Bu." Ucap seorang pemua membelah kerumunan.

"Sasuke?" Lirih Sakura tercekat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terpaku. "Dia Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Tabrak lari mas." Jawab seseorang dari kerumunan.

"Apa? Giman kejadiannya? Siapa pelakunya? Mana ambulance? Cepat hubungi." Tanya Sasuke beruntun.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, nyawa teman kalian tidak bisa kami tolong." Hanya kalimat sesingkat itu mampu membuat Sakura tiba-tiba menagis histeris dan jatuh ke lantai."Naruto." Gumannya.

"Arghhh, Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Sasuke membanting tangan pada daun pintu. "Eh, bagung kamu. Ayo berdiri." Ucap Sasuke marah menghampiri Sakura yang tak jauh darinya. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu tau gak?" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Bukan maksud aku Sasuke-kun, ini kecelakaan." Bela Sakura.

"Tapi dia pasti masih ada kalo gak keluar sama kamu kan?" Sasuke mengeraskan mimik mukanya.

"Maafin aku."

"PLAK!" Sasuke menampar keras wajah Sakura. "Percuma, dia tetep pergi." Ucap Sasuke tegas lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya yang masih mengepal dimasukannya dalam saku jaketnya, dirasakannya sakit dijari-jari tangannya dan ia tau pasti hal yang sama dirasakan Sakura bahkan lebih parah, terlihat dari pipi kanannya yang mulai berwarna merah.

"Kamu tahu Sakura. Dia sahabat aku dari kecil. Kami tumbuh dah besar bersama." Suaranya Sasuke mulai menurun.

"Dan harusnya kamu tau betapa kehilanganya aku." Suara Sasuke mendadak meninggi lagi dan tangannya mengepal kembali hendak menampar ulang wajah Sakura, namun tiba-tiba diurungkan niatnya itu saat dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura. Ada rasa penyesalan yang sangat besar di wajahnya, terlihat jelas ada rona kehilangan dalam diri Sakura. Bukan hanya itu, ada kesedihan, kemarahan, kesepian, kebingungan dan Sakura tak tau bagaimana mengungkapkannya untuk sekedar meringankan bebanya, beban yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Pembunuh." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tepat pada saat teman sekelas Naruto datang menghampiri. Semua yang mendengarnya tercekat, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Aku, seorang pembunuh?" Tanya Sakura lebihg pada dirinya sendiri.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Pemakaman Naruto berjalan tenang sesuai rencana keluarga, tak seperti rencana Sakura. Ia ditolak hadir dalam penyemayaman. Di pemakaman ia diusir dengan tidak hormat. Ibunda Naruto berteriak histeris saat melihatnya dan berteriak "Pembunuh, pembunuh, pergi kamu dari sini." Dan mau tidak mau Sakura pergi dengan rasa sakit dihati.

"Selamat jalan Naruto, aku sayang kamu." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor . Berita kematian Naruto sudah diumumkan kemarin. Sakura sengaja tidak masuk untuk menenangkan pikiranya sekaligus pergi kepemakaman Naruto mengganti kegagalnya di lain hari.

Saat memasuki koridor bagian kelas, Sakura merasa sebagian mata melihat padanya. Ia sudah tau pasti apa yang dipikirkan mereka mengingat banyak yang mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke saat di rumah sakit. Pemikirannya terbukti saat ia tiba di bangkunya, di mejanya telah tertulis rapi '_Welcome Killer_' menggunakan tip-x dan spidol papan.

"Kalian jahat banget sih." Sakura memandang sekeliling kelas, dan ia tau Karin biang keladi di kelas ini, karena Karin memang sangat sakit hati saat Naruto lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang dia sewaktu mereka pacaran.

"YUHUUUUUUU!" Ucap kelas serempak menyampingan raut kesal Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kembali ke bangku masing." Ujar Iruka Sensei yang baru masuk kelas.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Perubahan suasana suasana sekolah terhadap Sakura membuat dampak besar pada perubahan sikap Sakura, dan hal itu yang paling membanggakan bagi Sasuke. Entah kenapa hatinya senang saat mengetahui Sakura tersiksa, melihatnya benar-benar berada dalam rasa bersalah membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega. Hanya sedikit, dan Sasuke belum merasa puas.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja keluar kelas satu jam lebih awal dengan alasan ke UKS. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke justru pergi ke parkiran, mengambil motor banditnya yang memang di parkir secara strategis agar mudah di ambil sewaktu-waktu seperti sekarang. Di tunggunya kedatangan Sakura di depan pagar sambil menghisap sebatang rokok _mild_nya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Sakura baru keluar. Kabar yang didengarnya ternyata benar, Sakura tak akan pulang kalau tidak paling awal pasti paling akhir, dan kali ini paling akhir. Sakura yang mengira ia sudah paling akhir pulang ( kecuali anak yang sedang ada ekstra kulikuler ) terkejut melihat Sasuke tepat didepannya saat keluar dari pagar.

"Apa?" Suaranya tercekat lebih pada ketakutan.

"Cepet naik, kamu ikut aku sekarang!" Tegas Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tak berkutik, tangannya gemetar melihat Sasuke menggretakkan giginya. Tak sabar Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Sakura dan satu hal yang diketahuinya, tangan Sasuke sangat dingin, ketakutan yang sama menghantui Sasuke juga.

Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia ingin cepat-cepat menunjukan sesuatu pada Sakura. Danau Konoha di daerah pantai selatan. Sesampainya Sasuke turun lebih cepat sebelum Sakura turun dari motor bahkan Sakura belum sempat bergerak. Kemudian Sasuke duduk selonjor di tepian danau dengan kaki kiri di tekuk, tangannya di letakkan sejajar dengan bahu di samping tubuhnya.

"Sebenernya kamu itu gak pantas disebut pembunuh, tapi pembawa sial." Ucap Sasuke tenang namun menusuk.

Sasuke ingat Naruto pernah cerita padanya bahwa kini Naruto harus bekerja lebih giat untuk biaya kecan di luar biaya kehidupan yang harus ia penuhi. Sebenanya bukan perkara sulit untuk Saura mengeluarkan biaya setiap kai mereka kencan. Namun harga diri Naruto sebagai laki-laki di atas segalanya.

Lain waktu ia harus mengurungkan niatnya membantu ibunya Kushina pindah rumah ke perum yang lebih kecil dan murah, karena Sakura meregek ingin di temani les piano.

Lain waktu lagi ketika Naruto sedang membenarkan atap gedung Bank Konoha sebagai kerja sampingannya, tiba-tiba Sakura menelpon dan menyatakan bahwa ayahya pingsan sementara tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Dengan tergesa Naruto turun namun sial dia terjatuh dan mengalami patah tulang betis. Setelah di ungkin ternyata Sakura berbohong agar pacarnya tersebut mengapelinya di kediamannya saat orang tuanya tidak ada. Dan banhyak kejadian lain yang membuat Sasuke mempunyai argumennya sendiri tentang Sakura.

"Kamu kok tega sih bilang gitu?" Sakura tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Sasuke untuk tidak menangis.

"Ok, aku salah karena dia meninggal setelah pergi dengan aku. Tapi harusnya kamu tau, itu bukan rencana aku, itu bukan kemauan aku, keinginan aku, aku juga kehilangan dia, aku juga nyesel gara-gara keluar ma aku dia jadi ketabrak. Tiap malem aku nangis, menyesali semua yang udah ternyadi. Sekarang Naruto yang bener-bener aku sayang juga harus pergi, parahnya dia mati di malam ulang tahun aku. Aku juga sangat kehilangan. Bukan cuman kamu." Ucapnya dalam tangis yang makin menjadi.

"Kalo kamu memang nyalahin aku atas kepergian Naruto, aku minta maaf. Jangan jadiin aku orang yang paling kamu hina, paling najis untukmu. Maaf." Lanjutnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menggugah hati Sasuke, ketulusan Sakura saat berkata maaf.

"Kamu tau perahu yang disana?" Coba Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk sebuh perahu kecil di tepian sudut danau.

"Itu perahu Naruto. Setahun penuh dia nabung cuman buad ngajak kamu jalan kesini pas ulang tahunmu. Setahun juga dia sibuk cari kerja sampingan buat nutupin kekurangannya, dia jadi jarang kumpul lagi sama aku dan temen-temen, jarang ada waktu walaupun cuman kumpul-kumpul sama aku, sahabatnya. Dan kamu tau apa yang bikin aku paling kecewa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menoleh pada Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Kamu tau gak kapan ulang tahun aku?" Sasuke Kembali bertanya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemah.

"Tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun kamu. Kalo kamu nyesel karena pacar kamu tewas tepat malam ulang tahun kamu, aku hancur saat teman sejatiku tewas di hari ulang tahun aku, bahkan dia belum sempat ngucapin selamat buat aku. Dan kamu pasti tau alasannya." Sasuke memasukan kedua tanganya di saku _jeans_nya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuyarka suasana kebkuan itu.

"Udah sore, kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke dan melangkah ke arah motornya. Sakura naik di bagian belakang, entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada rasa lega setelah tau dia dan Sasuke memiliki kesamaan. Kehilangan.

"Saskura, aku minta maaf ya? Atas sikap aku selama ini." Ujar Sasuke di tengah deru sepeda motornya yang melaju kencang.

"APA?" Teriak Sakura gak kedengeran.

"AKU MINTA MAAF!" Sasuke tak kalah teriak.

"ULANG!" Pinta Sakura.

"MAAFIN A_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena usahanya untuk bicara pada Sakura memaksanya menoleh kebelakang dan menyebabkan tidak konsennya pada arah jalan, akibatnya tanpa sadar motornya melaju kekanan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tertabrak mobil dari arah berlawanan dan terlempar.

"Sakura kamu gak papakan? Sakura bangun!" Sasuke panik saat dilihatnya tubuh Sakura di bawah motornya dan sialnya ada Sasuke di atas motornya.

"Sakura, kamu masih sadarkan?" Kepanikan Sasuke makin menjadi saat dilihatnya tangan Sakura tersangkut di rantai motornya.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, jari manis tangan kiri teman kamu tidak bisa ditolong, terpaksa di amputasi? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab disini? Kamu butuh konfrimasi secepatnya." Ucap dokter yang menangani Sakura lalu pergi.

"Apa? Sakura harus diamputasi? Dia akan cacat?" Sasuke jatuh tertunduk sambil mengusap muka dengan kedua tangannya "Bohong! Kenapa? Ini semua gara-gara aku." Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Operasi Sakura berjlan lancar, semua biaya di tanggung dirinya. Orang tua Saskura geger saat mengetahui keadaan anak gadisnya. Jika dulu yang di caci maki Sakura. Kini giliran Sasuke yang merasakannya. Namun apa boleh buat, itu yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

"Bahkan jari aku aja gak mau ada di badanku. Ternyata kamu benar, aku cewek pembawa sial." Ucap Sakura kala itu sesaat sesudah di operasi. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura, hatinya tepukul menyaksikan hasil operasian pada jarinya.

"Maaf?" Ucap Sasuke lirih.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Disekolah belum banyak yang belum tahu tentang perubahan pada tangan Sakura. Meskipun demikian lambat laun ada juga yang curiga, termasuk Karin, Ia tahu saat sering dilihatnya Sakura memasukan tangann kiriya kesaku dan sering mengepal. Dan tidak ada yang tidak tau tentang sifat Karin yang pendendam, dengan sebuah cara, akhirnya dia tau bahwa tangan kiri Sakura telah cacat, dan kini dikepalanya telah hadir sebuah rencana. Dan rencananya tersebut akan terjadi di kantin sekolah.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju arah kantin sekolah di ujung lorong paling barat di sekolahnya. Karena merasa lapar Sakura menuju arah Ramen di pling tengah namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengarkan sebuah kata yang sangat menyakitinya

"Akhirnya kamu dapet balasan yang setimpal ya? Cocok buat kelakuan kamu yang kayak kriminal. Dasar pencuri pacar orang, mana gak bisa jaganya lagi, mati deh." Ucap Karin dengan meninggikan inotasi pada kata 'mati'.

"Maksut kamu?" Tanya Sakura setengah berharap Karin tak mengetahui keadaan tangannya.

Karin bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek, delewatinya Sakura namun tangannya tepat menangkap tangan kiri Sakura yang terselip di sakunya. "Mana jari manis tangan kiri kamu? Ilang? Apa di pinjem?" Tanya Karin sengit. Sebagian dari kantin yang melihat tindakan Karin terkejut melihat tangan kiri Sakura, tidak menyangka.

"Lepasin aku." Pinta Sakura paksa.

"Cewek pembawa sial. Dapet sial deh." Karin mengangkat tangan Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan demikina hanya diam dan tertunduk, tak berani menangis.

"Plak!" Suara tangan Karin ditepis.

"Emang kamu udah ngerasa sempurna hah?"Bentak Sasuke setelah menepis kasar tangan Karin.

"Udah lupa kalo kamu _broken home_?" Sentak Sasuke.

"Urusin gih papa kamu yang tukang selingkuh. Dasar munafik." Lanjut Sasuke membuat Karin langsung lari dengan air mata menglir.

"Buat kalian yang udah tau keadaan tangan Sakura dan masih berniat menghina dia. Hina aku dulu. Aku yang buat dia kehilangan jari manisnya gara-gara keegoisanku nyalahin dia. Faham?" Sasuke membuat satu isi kantin terdiam.

"Sasuke hentikan, aku malu." Ucap Sakura lalu lari keluar kantin

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Sakura.

Sakura berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolahnya. Disana ia terduduk menangis sambil memeluk lutut. Sasuke datang dan langsung merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Maafin aku ya? Aku janji bakal jagain kamu." Ucap Sasuke namun Sakura hanya terdiam. Sasuke berusaha menarik wajah Sakura ke arahnya.

"Dengerin aku ya? Sakura, izinkan aku jadi orang yang paling kamu butuhkan saat ini." Pinta Sasuke tulus.

"Aku cewek cacat." Ungkap Sakura.

"Sakura, kecacatan kamu dari sini." Sasuke menyentuh dadanya.

"Tapi gak sedikitpun hati kamu menunujukan bahwa kamu cacat. Aku yang selama ini cacat gak bisa liat kamu yang paling sakit, kamu yang paling butuh sandaran. Cacat untuk gak ngeliat kebaikanmu, kesabaranmu, rasa kasih sayangmu dan ketulusanmu memaafkan. Aku yang cacat." Jelas Sasuke.

"Maafin aku ya, kamu permata aku sekarang, hidupku di tangan kamu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tau kecacatanya berasal dari Sasuke, tapi dia sadar permintaan Sasuke bukan karena merasa bersalah tapi memang berasal dari hatinya. Dan Sakura merasakan ketulusan sebuah kata maaf dari Sasuke.

"Maafin aku juga iya? Dan aku akui memang aku lagi butuh sandaran. Janji iya? Kamu gak bakal nyakitin aku dan janiji buat ada terus buat aku?" Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku Janji." Jawab Sasuke mantab.

"Ternyata kebahagiaan dari ketulusan sebuah kata maaf dan memaafkan itu indah ya?" Ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Oh ya, Naruto gak pernah ngelupain kamu, malam itu dia sengaja gak mau mgucapin selamat ulan tahun buat kamu karena mau di gabungin sama ultah aku besoknya, mungkin di danau yang dulu itu." Lanjut Sakura

"Apa?" Sasuke makin tersentak.

K-a-n-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Omake

"Dia permata aku, hidup aku sekarang di tangannya, aku sayang banget sama dia. Meskipun suatu saat dia salah, kata maaf akan selalu ada buad dia. Dan aku janjiin akn hal itu." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke kala itu.

"Dan suatu saat kamu akan tau betapa besar kebahagiaan dari ketulusan kata maaf dan memaafkan." Lanjut Naruto. Kata-kata itu yang menjadi kenangan terakhir Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

Yap satu lagi fic garing ane...  
ini sebenernya tugas bahasa indonesia pas aku kelas 1 SMA

tapi namnya aku ganti  
biar bisa jadi fanfic

Review...

Straight, SasuNaru, Pendek, cuma Prolog, Diperpanjang kalo ada yang minta.


End file.
